Charged
by windwhisprer
Summary: [onesshot][STGoku][AU][Twincest] Coulomb's law spoke of more then just electricity.


**A/N: **Just a weird incest thing that had been bothering me for a while. If you're bothered by Twincest you should probably go. But it's ST/Goku so it's all good! (dances)

**Charged**

Goku and Seiten were the perfect examples of the clichéd, "good-and-evil-twins."

Goku was the "good twin." He was innocent and naive, with bright golden eyes and a loopy grin. He wasn't exactly stupid, just simple. He seemed like he only wanted to focus on things that caught his attention, like sports, or food, and such. He was incredibly active, with a metabolism which kept him fit despite the enormous amount of food he ingested. Most who watched Goku eat lunch felt sick afterwards. Some asked his brother how he could stand watching Goku eat all the time, and the brunet would simply shrug and say, "You get used to it."

Seiten on the other hand was much more intelligent. He always got perfect grades, and the boy never seemed to make a big deal out of it. If he got less then perfect, he would simply shrug and go on with his life. Seiten seemed to be the "evil twin" in most people's eyes, simply because he was much more guarded then his brother. Some of the glares he could pull off were sometimes terrifying, and affected everyone but his light hearted twin. He wasn't as nearly as out-going as Goku, and preferred the silence of his room where he could just be alone with his thoughts or a decent book.

Both twins were eye-candy for a lot of the girls at the school. Those who liked the bad-boy types, left love letters in Seiten's locker, which would be thrown away without a hint of remorse. Those that wanted a sweeter, sensitive guy often left chocolate and such in Goku's desk. The boy would eat the gifts given to him, but never showed any interest in the girls who gave them to him. Both twins never seemed interested the female population around them, and often the guys would joke that they were gay. Goku would always vehemently deny it, but Seiten never said a word. It was fairly difficult to get on the older twin's nerves.

It was fairly late when Goku opened the door to the bedroom he'd been sharing with his twin brother since before either of them could remember. He spied Seiten lying on his back, a novel open and covering his face. With his arms behind his head Goku wouldn't be surprised if his twin was asleep. Grinning wickedly, he entered the room almost silently, before slamming the door as hard as he could and with it shouting, "HEY!"

Seiten flipped upright almost immediately, the book he was reading crashing to the floor as the brunet attempted to blink away sleep. Turning his strangely cat-like eyes to his brother, he snarled. "What the hell do you want, Goku?" Seiten snapped, falling back in the bed and turning away from the younger of the boys.

Goku quietly moved across the carpet, falling into the bed next to his brother. "I need your help with the homework."

"Just copy mine and leave me alone," Seiten grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head as he attempted to block out his twin.

Goku scowled. "I can't do that!" he whined, shaking his brother's shoulders. "Come on! We have that Charges and Currents test coming up in science and I _seriously_ can't fail! They'll kick me off the swim team if I do! _Pleeeaaaaaaseeeeee!_"

"Write the answers on your arm," Seiten grumbled, his answered muffled by the pillow.

"They check me now! Please, Seiten!" Goku's tone began to whine and with a grumble Seiten sat up, turning towards his brother with a scowl. Goku brightened at the familiar look, extending his textbook. "I need to learn the stuff from page 67 through 80."

Groaning softly, Seiten accepted the textbook and looked through the pages. Goku waited a moment before his brother grumbled something incoherently, turning his attention up towards his dim-witted brother. "It's the basic law of charges. Shouldn't you already know this stuff?"

"I know it," Goku assured, crossing his legs as he watched his brother in front of him. "But I just can't remember it. I have a hard time remembering what stuff goes where."

Seiten sighed, placing the book down in front of him. "Okay, let's start with something simple. Positive charges have more protons then electrons, and negative charges have more electrons then protons."

"Okay," Goku drawled on slowly.

Seiten rolled his eyes. "It's like; Hakkai is a lot more cheerful then Sanzo. So he would have more positive charges. Whereas Sanzo is more negative, so he has more negative charges. Understand?"

Goku nodded. "Yup!"

Seiten smiled softly; at least his brother wasn't a complete imbecile. "You know what Conductors and Insulators are, right?" he asked, flipping a page in the textbook.

"Yeah," Goku replied, wrinkling his nose. "I can remember that."

"Okay, then what's a Coulomb?" Seiten asked with a smirk, looking back up towards his brother and watching his face twist in thought.

"It's…a…person, that, uh… came…"

Smirking in victory, Seiten said, "It's a unit of measure for electrical charges. Kind of like the telltale signs that appear before Sanzo goes into a blind rage. It's a way to read those signs."

Goku nodded, and Seiten could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he matched the images to the terms. It seemed the comparison to the boy's friends was working as a study-guide. He should use them more often. "Describe a direct current." Seiten said, as he flipped another page.

"Oh! It's an electrical current that only flows one way." Goku then grinned as a thought came to mind. "Like the way you—"

"Not going there," Seiten snapped quickly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He covered it with annoyance as he flipped anther page. "Okay, name Coulomb's law."

Goku's face screwed up in confusion. "I don't know that one."

Seiten gave him a blank stare, and Goku fidgeted nervously. "It's pretty basic Goku, I'm surprised you don't know it," he replied, setting the book aside the give him brother a critical look.

"I told you I'm not good with this stuff," Goku replied softly, an embarrassed blush lighting his features. Goku frowned deeply in an attempt to hide it. He continued to fidget, avoiding his brother's gaze. "I hate electricity…" he added as an afterthought.

Seiten broke out into a smile. "It's really simple, Goku. Like charges repel, unlike charges attract. It's kind of like…"

"How you and Sanzo don't get along?" Goku asked with a cheeky grin, much to his brother's annoyance. People had often commented on how the older brunet and the blond were alike. He certainly didn't think they were alike. He certainly wasn't as emotionally crippled as Sanzo, and he did not enjoy practicing shooting. He also liked to think he was smarter then the blond, but that had yet to be determined.

"Yeah, sure," Seiten mumbled dryly. A small smile caught his lips. "And unlike attracting is kind of like—"

"Gojyo and Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed suddenly. Seiten was glad Goku was starting to understand, but at the same time he wanted to smack Goku stupid for not getting what he was saying. Crawling over the textbook, he yanked his brother by the shirt, pulling him in for a tight kiss. Goku was surprised at the sudden contact, but immediately relaxed into the hold as he wound his arms around Seiten's neck.

Seiten immediately grabbed Goku, shoving him to the bed and straddling his waist, dominating the kiss. Goku reluctantly pulled apart, causing a soft growl to work its way into Seiten's throat. "The door…" Goku breathed. "It's unlocked. You're going to get us caught…"

Seiten smirked, almost purring. "This coming from the idiot who almost bragged to Gojyo about our nighttime activities?"

Goku looked defensive. "What was I supposed to do? The asshole was saying that I was still a virgin."

Seiten gave into the small urges that surged within him and began purring. He bent down next to Goku's neck, nipping at his ear. "I could have told him that was completely ridiculous."

Seiten leaned down and captured Goku's lips in a searing kiss. Goku moaned softly as the kiss deepened, and Seiten practically invaded his mouth, taunting Goku's tongue, practically begging it to play with his own. Goku obliged, and soon the pair was moaning in each other's mouths, breathing through their noses to prolong the kiss.

As Seiten kicked his foot out, it caught the textbook. Breaking the kiss, he glanced back towards it. Oh yeah. Turning back to his brother, he smirked. "When's your test?" he asked, giving his brother another chaste kiss.

"Monday," the boy whispered back.

Seiten grinned mischievously. "Good," he whispered, before leaning down and capturing his lips in another kiss. Kicking his leg out, Seiten shoved the textbook off the bed, allowing it to fall to the ground with a soft thud on carpeted floors.

Coulomb was right about one thing; opposites attract.

And the twins were about as opposite as you could get.


End file.
